pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Picture/Archive/March 2011
for March 2011 Picture #1 *'Info': Uploaded by Maddyfae. Nominated by Maddyfae Support #Nice...I like the agent hat :P This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ##Your vote is invalid. Cause: There is no reasoning why it is good. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ##I said I liked the agent hat. Oh, and it's hand drawn. I like that. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #I like the picture. It's well drawn, creative, and, like AgentP said, the hat's funny. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) #I like it. Awesomly hand drawn, the hat was a nice touch, funny too ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 19:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) #Awesome picture. I like the grass around the egg(yeah, kinda weird for a reason) and as everyone said, the hat makes all(except it's very well drawn). [[User:Cupcakey|'Cupcakey']]... Now jealous 'cause pie married pancake 19:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Thanks for the votes! :) My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 00:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 3 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Picture #2 *'Info': Uploaded by CherryBlossomChiyumi. Nominated by (user). Support #I like this! Mad Hatter I like hats! 17:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) #GRRREEEEAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!Phineas' Uber FriendPhineas is my uber friend! ##Both your supports are invalid. Cause: There is no reasoning why it's good. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #This doesn't have any original ''Phineas and Ferb characters in it. I can't even know if this picture is from Phineas and Ferb fan character. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments #Download the font I used. IT's Samdan. I think you can have it the title: Fresh March Beauty.[[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! #I'm kind of confused by the grammar on the picture.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 01:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #@Maddyfae: Me too. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 13:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry about the Samdan Font there. It has no small letters. Always big letters. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! #@Chiyumi: I think we meant about what it said, not the capitalization and such. That last sentence doesn't exactly make sense. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #@Chiyumi: What AgentP said. [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 04:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) #Isn't AmazonHeart26 you, Chiyumi? This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 18:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) #NOTE: It has been clarified, AmazonHeart26 is one of Chiyumi's alternate accounts. The vote should be removed. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) #I was just joking. I accidentally put the comment on Support. I was replying to TD about the vote. OK ONLy 1 vote!!! [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! #This drawing is really good. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info': Uploaded by FerbIsMyLuver!. Nominated by (user). Support #Nice. I like it because of Phinabella (of course) and the fact that it's hand-drawn. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #I like this. Usually, you know, Phinabella, cute couple :) and I always like hand-drawn pictures. ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 23:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Picture #4 *'Info': Uploaded by Cmcrox11. Nominated by G650 Support #I like it. Although it's not the best, I always appreciate a hand-drawn picture like this one. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #Amazing! You got like all the clothes right, perfect character faces, and I really like the words "Everyday's a brand new day! Carpe Diem!" It's my favorite lines of the song! ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 23:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ##I don't know if I'm allowed to vote for a picture I drew, so sorry if I'm not, but if I am I may as well. Thank you to the other two supports! I guess I like it because it's colorful, and because I drew it. If I'm not allowed to vote for my own picture, please someone take away my vote. Cmcrox11 (talk) 00:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #When adding a vote, don't be so rude. This user's new. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 11:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #Hmmm...Maybe I should draw the same scene, it was a nice scene. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!]]Reflexive Verbs! 22:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #SD: I was working on a (sort of) similar pic for TERE:TM, but it failed...I think. Now I'm just working on new characters. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #Um...who's the girl in the yellow on the left I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 00:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #@FG10: Maybe it's the uploader's fanon character. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, that's a character I made up. I haven't really decided on a name for her yet. Cmcrox11 (talk) 00:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ''Result': 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured. Picture #5 ﻿ ﻿ *'Info': Uploaded by Nan the cowdog. Nominated by Nan the cowdog Support #This picture is cute, well drawn, and creative. Love it :) My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 01:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #This nomination broke two of the rules, to not nominate their own picture and putting it in a thumbnail. I should not allow this but be sure not to do this next time. Also this was added on the last day of this month so there isn't enough time for people to vote on it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''